Goryu No Tama
by Katsuya01
Summary: A human girl named Katsuya who happens to know Miroku from a long time ago finds herself in danger. After being torn apart at the young age of five, She was left with no one. What will happen when they are reunited at last? Knowing Miroku...()


Hey all! This is Nakia here with my first fic on fanfic.net. This is kinda confusing for me so if you have any compliments, complaints, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, or anything like that, please feel free to let me know. Rated PG-13 for some language and later lemons. Neeways, read and enjoi!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or sigh Miroku... They are property of Rumiko Takahashi, and if you think I really DO own them... Your mental. Enough said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jewel of the Five Dragons  
  
Goryu No Tama  
  
-Prologue-  
  
For every yang there is a yin.  
  
For every death there is rebirth.  
  
For every night there is a day,  
  
And the chance to live it to its full extent.  
  
The trees flashed by in a blur of green and brown as Katsuya raced through the forest, tears stinging her eyes. She heard crashing sounds behind her, and she pushed herself faster, ignoring the stitch in her side.  
  
At the other side of the moon,   
  
There lies a sun. Hiding its warmth,  
  
For those who will find it.  
  
The sounds were drawing closer, and Katsuya found it hard to move. Her breath was catching in her chest, and spots danced in front of her eyes. She couldn't run anymore. She would have to stop.  
  
I long for better days,  
  
When that sun was within reach,  
  
But now I go on searching…  
  
Katsuya stopped despite the voice in her head screaming at her to run.  
  
Forever reaching…  
  
She could hear them drawing closer.  
  
Never finding…  
  
She tried to get up, but her legs did not seem to be working. She was going to be caught.  
  
Always wishing.  
  
They found her.  
  
-Chapter One-  
  
"Gimme!"  
  
"No, that's mine, you little pest! Hand over the ramen!"  
  
"Kagome-sama!!! Inu-Yasha hit me!!!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled, "SIT!!!"  
  
Miroku sweatdropped as the hanyou slammed into the ground face first, creating a small crater. Shippou, the one whom he'd been arguing with earlier smiled broadly and made loud sounds of enjoyment.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled. "Why you little…"  
  
Shippou's smile faded as he recognised the look on the hanyou's face. He yelped and took off running still holding the ramen; Inu-Yasha hot on his trail. The sounds of yelping and cursing disappeared into the forest, soon to be replaced by the sounds of someone walking through the bushes next to camp. Miroku and Kagome jumped up, weapons at hand in case it was something dangerous, but it was only Sango. She dropped the firewood she was carrying and stared them both in the eye.  
  
"Something's wrong."  
  
Kagome lay down her bow. "What is it?"  
  
"While I was out in the woods, I heard crashing sounds. Like someone being chased."  
  
Kagome laughed and sat back down. "Oh," she said, "That was probably just Shippou and Inu-Yasha fighting over the ramen again. Inu-Yasha chased him out of the clearing."  
  
"Did they go west?"  
  
"No, they went east."  
  
Sango frowned. "Well, the sounds I heard were coming from well west of here. I think we should split up and check it out."  
  
"Good idea," Miroku voiced, "I'll volunteer to go with Kagome-sama." The two girls glared at him. "Okay, I'll go with Sango-san." More glaring. "Or I could just go by myself."  
  
"Best idea I've heard all day," Sango said and stepped out of the camp. The other two followed, moving off in slightly different directions, Miroku muttering under his breath,  
  
"Well, it was worth a try."  
  
"Get back! I'm warning you! Get back, I said, or I'll cut you all to pieces!"  
  
One of the men laughed. "All of us?" he asked, "when there are over twenty of us, and only one of you? You ran away and stole Bekku-sama's most prized possession; the jewel of the five dragons." He grinned. "We are here to kill you."  
  
Katsuya tightened the grip on her sword. "I'm only taking back what I deserve," she growled, "I've wasted the last ten years of my life working for that jerk. He owes me! I don't care how many of you there are, I'm not afraid!"  
  
"Fine. Have it your way. You may be the daughter of a samurai, but you're still just a scared little girl."  
  
Katsuya knew he was right. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that was really the truth. She wanted to yell, but all that came out was a choked whisper, "No. It's not true," the rage began to build inside of her as her grip on her sword tightened so hard her knuckles turned white. "I'm not scared, and I'm not little!!!" she screamed and in one swift flash of her sword, the man's head rolled off onto the ground, features eternally frozen in shock. Time seemed to stop for a brief moment, then suddenly everything went into chaos as the other men ran toward her brandishing various weapons all aimed to kill her.  
  
Katsuya held out her sword, ready to fight to the finish, when she heard something to her right. As she looked over she saw a boy dressed in dark purple step out beside her. He had short black hair tied back behind him and was holding a strange staff. He looked vaguely familiar, though she couldn't place where.  
  
"Who are you?" Katsuya asked, taking a step back. Everyone else had also stopped; apparently just as confused as she was.  
  
"All of you leave now. I will not allow this girl to be harmed," the boy said loudly.  
  
"And who are you to interfere with our business? Stay out of this, boy."  
  
He set down his staff and turned to Katsuya. "Hold onto me," he said.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Just trust me."  
  
Katsuya had no choice to obey. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and he put his left arm around her, pulling her close. He smells nice for a guy, she thought. He looked down at her and smiled, and for a moment she wondered if he could read her mind.  
  
He looked back up, and unwound the prayer beads on his right hand. Katsuya felt a strong tugging feeling as her feet slipped forward. Immediately realising why he had asked her to hold on to him, she tightened her grip, and he did the same. Looking up, she saw a sight that made her eyes widen in shock. A giant tree had been uprooted and was flying toward them with tremendous speed. She clenched her eyes shut as tightly as she could and waited for it to hit them, but when she opened her eyes a couple seconds later, the boy was wrapping the prayer beads back around his hand and the tree was gone. It had simply vanished. "Leave now," he said, still holding Katsuya, "or you're next."  
  
Without a word, the men ran out of the clearing, tripping over each other and their own feet as they went. Before the boy had a chance to do anything else, Katsuya grabbed his hand and held it up to examine it. She could feel a faint energy pulsing under the material, and suddenly she knew exactly what it was. "The kazaana…" she whispered and although she did not feel the need to ask, she did anyway; "Who are you?"  
  
The boy smiled. "Don't tell me you've forgotten me," he said, "its Miroku. Remember?"  
  
Despite herself, Katsuya felt tears welling in her eyes. "M-Miroku?" He nodded. No longer able to contain her emotions, she flung her arms around him and sobbed openly on his shoulder. "Oh, Miroku, I thought you were dead!!!"  
  
He put his own arms around her. "Don't worry," he said, "Everything will be all right now."  
  
They stood like that for a few minutes before Katsuya realised something. "Miroku," she said warily, "why is your hand in a place it shouldn't be?"  
  
He pulled out of the embrace and took her hands in his. "Katsuya-san," he said, staring her in the eye, "will you bear my child?"  
  
Katsuya sighed. "Well," she said, "You're not flipping my skirt, but you're definitely the Miroku I remember."  
  
"Forgive me, Katsuya-san, but your skirt is a bit long to flip now."  
  
"I'd slap you I weren't so glad to see you," she said only half joking  
  
"Sango! Miroku! Hello? Inu-Yasha? … Shippou? Is anybody there?" Kagome stepped over a dead log and cried out as the ground gave way beneath her. She landed with a thud in what looked like a low cavern; though not low enough to climb out, she realised. "Great. Just how do I get out now?" Kagome stood still until her eyes began to adjust to the dim light. The cavern seemed closed in on all sides by stone or dirt walls; she couldn't tell which; except for a rather big hole to her right. Inside the hole, everything was black as night and she couldn't see past the darkness. It seemed like the only way out though, and even though it was the last place she wanted to be, she realised it was probably the place she would have to go. Kagome took a deep breath, and stepped into the hole, leaving all traces of sunlight behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, You know the drill. R&R pleeze!!! Ive got chapter two written, but I wont have it up until I can get off my lazy ass and type it up. I might work quicker if I get lots of reviews though...


End file.
